Taki and the Alchemist
by Blue Deity
Summary: A random yuri lemon, all there is to it, written on the suggestion of a friend.  Not very graphic.


**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Soul Calibur or any of it's characters. All elements belong to Namco.

**Notes: ** A yuri lemon, that's all there is to it. No qualifiers, no explanations, just a lemon for the sake of a lemon. What a way to introduce myself to Soul Calibur fandom! I'm really bad at this kind of stuff.

_**Taki and the Alchemist**_

There was something in this place, this mansion, something dark. The shards of the cursed sword she had taken from the body of the Greek woman who had destroyed it, the ones she had forged together with Mekki-maru were reacting to it, and even if it they weren't, all of Taki's experiences up to this point would have told her there was. Her time as a demon slayer and the training she performed in order to learn the exorcising techniques she uses in her profession had given her already heightened senses an acute awareness of the presence of otherworldly powers, and as soon as she caught sight of this place as she travelled the English countryside, she knew she had to find a way to get inside, even if it was only distracting her from her quest to destroy the cursed sword. If the rumours were to be believed, Nightmare had been slain, but that didn't mean that Soul Edge was gone, it had been been broken into pieces on the deck of that pirate ship, Taki had seen it herself, but it had come back. The most frightening part about all of it was that Nightmare had caused all the damage he did without Soul Edge being completed, it was best not to think of what it was truly capable of. Taki knew she had to make sure that didn't happen. No one was ever again to touch the demonic weapon, especially that blood-lusting samurai. The guards that were outside may not have been inept under normal circumstances, but sneaking past them and gaining access to the manor proved to require very little effort.

Once inside, Taki found there was very little in lighting. The mansion had many windows and from the outside it looked like it that on a clear night such as this, it would be well lit, but no, the hallways she now stood in was nearly pitch black, with only a few candles in sticks providing any light whatsoever. Sweat began to squeeze through Taki's pores the dark oppressive air withing those walls bore down on her. She wasn't afraid, such a notion would be absurd for a woman who has faced the denizens of hell so many times already in her short life thus far; but she did feel wary, pensive about continuing, which on it's own spoke volumes about the atmosphere in this place. Grabbing hold of Rekki-Maru's hilt, she slowly crept forward, easing her way through the darkened hallways. Not once did she come across another living soul, no masters, no servants, not even any animals, just dusty paintings of various people; one was a painting of a middle-aged man, dressed in typical merchant's garb, a woman and a little girl with white hair and blue eyes stood by him. Another was of the same girl, now grown into adulthood, wearing a beautiful dress, carelessly leaning on something with her arms lazily crossed, she looked familiar, There were several other painting that Taki assumed must have been depictions of the owners of this house, strangely enough though, they seemed to be in disrepair. The paint was fading on many of them, and all were covered in a thin layer of dust. For some reason, Taki found this... unsettling.

She continued onward, not finding anything of real interest until she came across the entrance to the basement. Normally nothing really to take note of, except for the fact that there was light coming from it, and a low murmuring. Taki descended the wooden stairs, making sure not to make a sound and keeping her grip tight around the hilts of her two swords. When her feet touched down on solid floor again, she saw the source of all the pressure. It was a woman, the same woman that was in the painting, she was knelt in the middle of something, some sort of symbol, muttering something in some long dead language. Soon, light rose from the floor and enveloped her, blinding Taki for a moment. When she could see again, she found the woman now standing.

"That was close." She muttered and gave sigh. Upon hearing her voice, which remained regal and strong in what appeared to be a desperate situation, Taki realised who she was. She had crossed paths, and swords with her once in the past, years before when Nightmare had been ravaging the lands, this woman stood with him, along with the golem Astaroth. This was Ivy Valentine, inheritor of the cursed blood of Cervantes de Leon. Her senses had been screaming that all of this seemed familiar, now she knew why.

"Who dares trespass into my home?" Ivy demanded, turning towards Taki. "Ahh, if it isn't the woman ninja exorcist." She smiled confidently and crossed her arms, she almost seemed happy to see her. Quickly surveying the situation, Taki concluded that Ivy's ever dangerous living sword wasn't here, but Ivy was wearing her armour plated gauntlet, so she kept her guard up.

"You, I don't know what sort of ritual you were performing here, but I'm not going to let your kind walk this world!" Taki stated.

"Is that a promise?"

"What?"

"I am sorry, but now isn't the time for me to die." Ivy said, stepping closer to her. "Not yet, not while my bastard of a father and that abominable sword still exist." She spat.

"Y-Your father?" Taki stammered. A wry smirk crept onto Ivy's painted lips.

"Do you find that shocking? I know what you must think of me, but I assure you, working with Nightmare was a mistake, he fooled me into thinking I could further my own agenda by doing it. It has always been my goal to wipe Soul Edge and my own bloodline out of existence, I can't die until that's happened." Ivy explained. Taki released her grip on her swords.

"Very well, if that is your goal, the world needs as many people as possible to hunting down Soul Edge. I will trust you on your word alchemist, farewell." Taki turned to leave but Ivy's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Wait! I have a favour to ask." Warily, Taki turned on her heel to face the taller woman again.

"What?" She asked. Taki's eyes bulged, when Ivy crashed her lips against hers and she yelped when her tongue slid into her mouth. "What- what are you?" She stammered.

"I need to feel alive." Ivy answered lowly her voice breathy. "And you're so very beautiful." She put her mouth to hers again. Beautiful? Taki had never been called beautiful before, not by anyone. In her home village she was simply known as the ninja that worked her forge all day, getting covered in dirt and sweat, beauty was never something Taki yearned for, nor was it something she had thought she had achieved. But now, or some reason, she felt her body grow warm with the compliment, and she found herself **very **receptive to Ivy's kiss. Ivy pulled away, only for an instant, before placing kisses down the length of Taki's neck, kissing her flesh through the tight, thin fabric of her suit. Ivy buried her head in Taki's breasts when she got to them, licking between them, placing soft, kisses and bites on her sensitive nipples. Ivy smiled as Taki let out a low gasp, she took hold and squeezed Taki's breasts as she continued kissing her body, lovingly pressing her lips against her body and tracing the musculature of her stomach with her tongue. As Ivy continued downward, she felt her body shudder with excitement as the heat from deep inside her began to intensify. She wanted this, she wanted her and she wanted it all right now.

* * *

Moments later the dank dungeon atmosphere of Ivy's basement had been replaced with the soft and warm decor of the Valentine master bedchamber. Clothes and weapons discarded, Ivy and Taki now lay together. Taki licked and toyed with Ivy's breasts as the older woman prodded at the ninja's more intimate areas with her fingers and tongue, sending shockwaves of pleasure through her body. Taki abandoned Ivy's breast as she threw her head back and arched her back, raising her lower body and forcing Ivy's moist tongue further into herself. After a long moan, Taki, fell back onto the bed, sweating and panting. Ivy, her mouth wet and her eyes still hungry, crawled up on Taki and playfully pulled and cupped her breast.

"Did you like that?" She whispered, licking Taki's lips. Taki nodded. "Good, because now I want you to do the same for me." Ivy didn't have to ask twice as Taki had soon twisted so she was now lying on her. Ivy slid her hand down the length of her throat as Taki returned the favour she had done for her moments earlier. "Hmmm, Hmm." A low moan escaped Ivy's moist lips as Taki's tongue prodded and teased at her. Soon, her tongue was joined by Ivy's own fingers, Taki lapped at them, leaving a mixture of own saliva and Ivy's wetness on them before returning to her task. Ivy licked her lips and arched her back, Taki could tell the moment would soon be at hand and before long, gasps and grunts started coming from Ivy's succulent mouth before a loud moan burst out that could have shaken the foundation of the mansion itself. Both breathing heavily, and sweating, Ivy reached up and brushed some of the hair from Taki's face, who simply smiled and did the same.

* * *

They remained there for a few moments before Taki, composure restored, put back on her clothes and armour and, with a polite bow, left the mansion to continue her quest. As she jumped from roof top to rooftop she found herself looking back at the mansion, knowing that it would never happen again, Taki smiled to herself, knowing that at least for a few hours, she got to feel wanted, go to feel beautiful.

**END**


End file.
